cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bobogoobo
Hello, ! Please talk:Bobogoobo|action=edit&section=new}} leave me a message. I love messages :D. I will reply on as soon as I can. Re:Grand Besaid2 I am, little by little. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 20:01, Thursday, 30 September 2010 EST RE: Welcome-message-user I personally think it would look better below, but yeah, theoretically you could do either. It does that because whoever designed it decided to put the "Welcome" as a header; that could also be changed instead, if you wanted. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:34, Quartidi, 14 Vendémiaire CCXIX Progression Hiya, I know you have an interest in bar and graph templates, such as you've used on your various pages, so I thought I'd pass along 's , which I found to be a rather neat design which could be adapted a fair few different ways. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:79, Quartidi, 14 Vendémiaire CCXIX Re: Categories, Deletion Good to know...I was planning on adding more to the page/category. I guess I might just make it a separate page, though. For the speedy deletions stuff, I don't really want it anymore. Kaptain_Aoto (talk • ) 04:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: AfD If you check the history, Pikachurin used to have roleplays about those locations; later on, however, he nuked those to focus more on the renamed cities (or he may have redid his roleplay to avoid renaming them, I can't really remember). Either way, since a lot of pages linked to them, it was easier to create soft redirects temporarily than to go through and edit each instance to use . They were categorized as such because eventually, as those links begin to be noticed and disappear, the idea is to delete them, since they are unnecessary. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:34, Octidi, 18 Vendémiaire CCXIX RE: Broken Redirects Nice redirect template, too :3 While moving my Wiki, I determined, much to my chagrin, that there appears to be no way to change the redirect icon :( :Yeah, but I'm a perfectionist, and the black doesn't go well with a blue background. So naturally, I made a workaround :v Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:78, Décadi, 20 Vendémiaire CCXIX Notice Box Would you mind if I used your "Optimized in Monaco" notice box on a few of my pages? I would really like to use it on my user page, since Oasis completely denatures my User boxes. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 21:52, Thursday, 14 October 2010 EST :Awesome, thanks! It has already been added to my user page. :-- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 15:05, Friday, 15 October 2010 EST Re: Template:Monaco Well, I prefer blue myself, but I used yellow because a yellow exclamation mark in a triangle is a common convention for a warning. And I don't intend to change my pages if at all possible. :< Oh, and I believe Oasis is the official name. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 22:45, Friday, 15 October 2010 (ET)' Re: AWB It's a wiki browser to speed up edits using predefined or specified fixes; it asks you to review each edit beforehand though. Wikipedia's got some info on it, but I have to warn you, the thing's really friggin' complicated and a bitch to set up. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 11:21, Saturday, 16 October 2010 (ET)' Thank You I just wanted to thank you for going over my Nations Wiki Page...It is the first time I have ever tried to do anything in Wiki and I was not sure if it was done correctly since I am unfamiliar with the formats...So really Thank you.I like the way it looks today. I couldn't figure out all of the instructions so you really helped me. Elslight.... :Glad I could help :) let me know if you need help with anything else. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:01, Sunday, 17 October 2010 (ET) RE: "o_O do you mind if I do this? :P" Not at all :-p Thanks for your help. :-) KingJarkko (talk • ) 19:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nation infobox I considered automating those fields myself a while back, but I don't think I ever got anything working. :P As for space wonders, I'd have to see it in action, but probably. Trade slots...less useful, but if you, say, wanted it on your own page, that's an easy one to make custom. :P ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 02:09, Monday, 18 October 2010 (ET)' :My solution for the trade slot icon would be: - Image - :I'll toy around with it myself and see how to make it look pretty. And if you can get all the env stars alt-text, that'd be great. I tried asking around for help before and didn't get much. :v ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 04:18, Monday, 18 October 2010 (ET)' Re: See also Looks like it doesn't like categories. I'll look into it. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 22:29, Tuesday, 19 October 2010 (ET)' :...Or not. :v It just didn't like . There's nothing wrong with the speedy delete page other than a slight visual glitch. I'll AWB a proper fix when I can later tonight. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 22:33, Tuesday, 19 October 2010 (ET)' :Should be fixed now, let me know if you spot any other issues. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 23:54, Tuesday, 19 October 2010 (ET)' RE: CSS Thanks for making it, it's pretty refreshing compared to the New Look. :P I have one major problem with it, though: I can't see the search bar for some reason. Is it just me, or can everyone else not see it too? Pikachurin Talk • 21:51, Sunday, 31 October 2010 (ET) :Speaking of CSS, any way to hide that hoverbar? Even better, any way to make that change on a page? Specifically, I want to hide the bar on my user page to keep it from overlapping my own. User CSS is nice, but something that everyone would be able to see is better, naturally. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 02:42, Monday, 1 November 2010 (ET)' :Oh, I know. :P I meant like something I could add to just my page, not to the main CSS, which Wikia is going to do their best to break. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 04:02, Tuesday, 2 November 2010 (ET)'''